Turning Points
by PotatoesAndDragons
Summary: CAMMIE. ZACH. BEX. GRANT. MACEY. LIZ. JOANS. MARRIAGE. :o LOVE. FRIENDSHIP. INTENSE HOLIDAY. TRAVELLING. FUUUUUUN. AUish and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okaay, heey. halfish of this will be in like flashback. but i will always say if its in flashback or not. ENJOY. R&R**

**Bex POV**

I sent out invitations today. They went to everyone. There were baskets of presents for everyone and wedding cards. I know people will come. They have to. Me, Bex, is getting married. Why wouldn't people come? I'm really hoping that Zach will come though. He travels. He has his dreams. I had mine. I still do, but they're different now. It's all different. I know Cammie will come. She wouldn't miss it for the world. I know, being in a world of spies and all, there are always missions and things that need to be taken care of. I know it is kinda dangerous having six great spies all in one place but seriously. I'M GETTING MARRIED! They could at least make the effort to come, even though it might only be for a little bit.

~ TIME SKIP ~ *FIVE YEARS EARLIER* ~ TIME SKIP ~

**Cammie POV**

"I'm sick of this! Sick of it all!" I yelled at my mum and godfather at the table. "Hate what sweetie? I don't get it. You can't be sick of it," my mum said. She wouldn't get it. She was so successful in life, just like Joe. They were kickass spies and stuff and then there was me… plain old me. "I have to train so much! I work out every day and put in 110% to be more. It just doesn't pay off though, does it?! You wouldn't get it though. You and Joe are amazing, and things like this just come effortlessly to you. All my friends are going to enjoy their break and go somewhere awesome and I'm gonna be stuck here, TRAINING," I yelled. Okay, so they weren't exactly my friends, but still. I had to say something. I wanted my life back and I would do anything to get it. I wanted to live a little, to have some fun while I could before I became a spy and would have to attend missions every day of my life. I wanted to live in a way that other kids would live. I wanted to be a kid, which I was never able to do. So, I did what I do best. I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N heey, hope you enjoy. things will probably start being a little more interesting in the next few chapters. R&R**

~ * STILL IN FLASHBACK * ~

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Okay, well, by running I don't mean full on packing up my bags and leaving my house forever or for the year or for a really long time. I kinda just plannes a trip to an awesome place; somethere really far away from here. It was an awesome trek in the mountains somewhere. It would be amazing. And what was the worst that could happen? I'll just kinda write mum and Joe a letter and there, it would be settled with no questions asked. They wouldn't be able to talk to me due to the fact that I would be long gone.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm so bloody late!" I said under my breath. The train was going to leave super, super soon and I **didn't**want to miss it. "Hey, excuse me have you seen Matthew around here?" I asked this guy who was filming something. He was either a journalist or he was or he was a person who has a lot of places to go and a lot of memories to remember. Yeah, that sounded more like it. He turned around to face me. He had gorgeous emerald green eyes. "Oh hey, you're Samatha right? We met at Suzie's party…?"

"Uh, no… sorry, that's not me."

"Shit, sorry. Um, are you Clara, Tina's cousin?"

"No! We went to primary school together, and even high school."

Oh my god, you! You're Cammie! The super genius kid **and **the kickass spy! You topped everything."

"Yeah, I know. So have -"

"Oh hey, Cammie?" It was Matthew

"Yeah, hey Matthew. So, what can you do?"

"I'm so sorry but we don't have a place for you to sleep overnight on the train," he sighed.

"Nothing at all? I'll even sleep on the floor if that's all you can arrange. But, PLEASE, you don't understand. I _really _have to go on this trip!" I was practically pleading. Cammie Morgan, the Chameleon does not plead for anything.

"Wait, you're coming on this trip? On this trek? Do you know what you'll have to do?" It was Zach who spoke.

"I know what trekking entails. I'm not a dumbass, remember? And let me remind you that I can take care of myself and that I could also kill you." Matthew looked at me strangely. Oh shit… mischief was twinkling in his eyes. "She can sleep with me."


End file.
